


Bad Ideas

by Razega



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razega/pseuds/Razega
Summary: Iwaizumi knew it was a bad idea. It was always a bad idea when it involved Shittykawa… or at least that’s what he liked to tell himself.





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty, fluffy, very slightly smutty (in the end) fic born from a song (credit to Kelly Clarkson) that always makes me think of these two and what it might be like when they tip over the edge from best friends to lovers. Iwaizumi literally is fire.
> 
> Enjoy!

Iwaizumi knew it was a bad idea. It was always a bad idea when it involved Shittykawa… or at least that’s what he liked to tell himself.

Before we get to that part, let’s rewind a bit.

___________________________________________

Lately, their friendship had been strangled, or choked, as the two were graduating this year and Oikawa had fan girls and groupies and recruitments coming in and the like, and Iwaizumi had, well, none of that. Sure, he had the occasional fan, being the Ace, but no real relationship and no college recruitments and no plans.

And he was terrified.

Terrified that those last few precious months would be snatched away from him sooner than he wanted to think because the more and more he tried to keep strides with Oikawa, he felt like he was falling behind. Iwaizumi didn’t mind all of the attention on Oikawa for a very very long time, it just never bothered him because they were always side by side and supported one another, although let’s be real here, Oikawa was a handful to take care of.

Currently, as these things Oikawa has and Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to pile up, the more they seem to matter. The more they seem to be what Oikawa wants instead of his best friend. The more they seem to get in the way of everything they had been through together.

Iwaizumi’s fear was creeping in, and he couldn’t sleep at all for the last two nights because all he could think about was Oikawa going off to somewhere Iwaizumi couldn’t follow, and that at one point a volleyball scholarship and career are going to be more important than if Iwaizumi can follow or not.

He cried that first night. His stupid brain got him worked up as he was drifting off to sleep and he scared the crap out of himself. His stomach twisted in an awful knot and he felt himself lurch as through he might vomit over the side of his bed. He didn’t like not having control over his body, and did his best to settle his shaking shoulders and hiccupping breaths, just enough to fall asleep from the exhausting effort of trying to be calm when his emotions got the better of him.

These feelings of losing Oikawa had been coming, like thunder in the distance since the beginning of this school year. As always of the brutish teen, Iwaizumi pretended that it didn’t bother him for as long as he could. Until this past week when that storm finally caught up with him and hit him like a Tsunami; all out of willpower.

Oikawa, ever observant, noticed the shift in his friend, finding even normal conversations harder for the ace and a look of pain on Iwaizumi’s face sometimes when he thought Oikawa wasn’t looking his way. It made him sad, and scared.

It was a chilly, late October Friday evening when this pinnacle turning point began to change Iwaizumi for the bet- no, the worse… or the better, the disgruntled teen still had yet to decide. It was a conversation that began as the typical Oikawa blabbering about this or that as they walked home from their practice; until Oikawa brought up a tough subject as of late.

Oikawa was always telling him that he loved him. Iwaizumi had been tolerating it less and less these days.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, his best testing-the-waters tone present when he wasn’t sure if his best friend was going to bite his head off or not, because he knew his Iwa-chan wasn’t stupid, and he knew that Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was about to tread dangerous waters if he wasn’t careful with his words.

Iwaizumi clipped a short, “What?” without looking at the paler teen.

Oikawa pursed his lips in a pout, “I love you.” He said gently, expectantly, eyes boring a hole in the side of the darker teen’s head. Iwaizumi tried not to notice.

After a moment, the brunette in question made an annoyed “tch” under his breath, and the setter could see the tips of his ears were pink.

The taller of the two made his way to stand directly in front of him and said simply, “I meant it Iwa-chan, I really love you.” His eyes were the prettiest brown Hajime had ever seen, so familiar and warm.

Iwaizumi reared back a bit, as was his usual reaction when Oikawa was getting the better of him, much to his dismay. “Fuck off, Shittykawa.” He snapped quietly, arms thrown up in defense of his face as he made his way around the figure.

The sound of a cat toppling over a trash can was loud behind the garden wall of one of the houses on the street. Oikawa paused to looked in its direction. Iwaizumi kept walking.

When Oikawa turned to catch up to him, the street light above began to flicker on as dusk began to give out for the moon.

The setter once again rounded the bulkier teen and looked directly into his face, “Iwa-channnn~” he hummed.

Iwaizumi looked away, best irritated façade he could muster plastered onto his face to hide the smile that always threatened to break him whenever Oikawa cooed his name like that. Again, he made to keep walking.

Oikawa grabbed his wrists and tried to give Iwaizumi the simplest kiss. The spiky-haired teen immediately reeled and sucked in a sharp breath, flustered and angry and secretly wanting the attention while he knew his heart would be broken.

“Quit fuckin’ around, I wanna go home.” He said flatly, his monotone voice unwavering. He wouldn’t make eye contact.

Oikawa pouted and stiffened, a bit shocked at the icy rejection, “What is your problem?” he tried to keep the shock out of his voice.

The ace growled, deep and frustrated, “My problem?! I don’t have a problem, _you_ do!” He was nearly shouting, this bubble of long-building tension constricting his chest so hard he thought he might explode if he didn’t scream right now.

Oikawa had the decency to shut his mouth after opening it to retort. “Don’t keep saying ‘I love you’ and trying to kiss people who you don’t actually mean that to. It’s so fucked up and I’ve had enough of it!” Iwaizumi shouted after Oikawa backed off a bit.

Hurt and embarrassed still by the instant and cold rejection from his _best friend_ , Oikawa shouted right back, “I told you I meant it, and you just shot me down like a cold-blooded killer!” After all, Oikawa wore his emotions on his sleeve.

Iwaizumi didn’t buy it, and in the back of his mind he told himself it would only hurt worse if he actually did mean it, “ _NO_. No,” said the dark-skinned teen, a grim snarl about to tear from his lips, “You don’t get to be hurt when you just use me or make fun of me. I’m done being your pet, Oikawa.”

He didn’t mean it, but unfortunately the anger got the better of him and the words were out before he could stop himself.

Oikawa stood shocked, jaw slack and stupidly perfect eyebrows set in a stern line. “FINE.” Was all he managed at first. “I can have anyone I want!” and just like that, Oikawa was turning on his heel and stuffing his hands in his volleyball jacket pockets.

Iwaizumi’s reply sounded more harsh that he meant, “Oi, come back here you _idiot_.” And he huffed a heavy sigh when Oikawa stopped, but didn’t turn to face him.

Iwaizumi should have known this was coming, it was normal for Oikawa to always be dramatic and to have the last word.

The taller teen hunched his shoulders up and spun around, “I’m not coming back to you, not ever!” and ran off, leaving Iwaizumi standing on the darkening street. The chill that went through him seemed to really set in.

___________________________________________

Thank goodness it was the weekend and there was no morning practice on Saturday thanks to Coach being out of town on business. Iwaizumi barely slept yet again; plagued by thoughts of a person who he wished was the last one on his mind. He spent the day working out with heavy metal blasting through his headphones. Physical exertion and adrenaline-pumping music always helped him relieve stress.

Not today.

Oikawa had bags under his eyes. The biggest ones he’d ever seen as he looked at his face that Saturday morning in the mirror. Did he even sleep? He didn’t remember how he even got to the bathroom. With a loathing sigh and regret in his heart, Oikawa opted to do anything that didn’t involve volleyball so he wouldn’t have to be reminded of a certain sourpuss.

That plan failed drastically.

Sunday evening rolled around in the Iwaizumi residence. Hajime was lying upside down on the living room sofa, feet hanging over the back, reading a sports magazine. Dark eyes briefly glanced at the clock. It read 18:31. It was very quiet, like it had been all weekend while his parents were out of town visiting family. It suited him these last two days. Nobody was around to bother him or his mood. He could think to himself out loud, in peace.

The volleyball ace had eventually sorted his thoughts out after the blowout fight he had with Oikawa on Friday night. A sickening, heartbreaking, and altogether terrifying thought came to him on Saturday afternoon while he was taking a break to get a drink and happened to glance at a picture on the refrigerator his Mother kept there of himself and Oikawa, arms slung over each other’s shoulders and grinning like idiots their first year of high school when they won their first official match as high schoolers.

Hajime was nothing without him. The thought reverberated through his entire body.

He had spent the 12 hours after that clutching his chest because his heart felt like it would drop right out of the cavity at any moment if he were not holding his hand there to keep it in place. It made him sick, it made him cry, it made him elated, it made him scared, and it made him very, very concerned about what he should do.

The 12 hours preceding that were then spent rationalizing that he and Oikawa always made up eventually. Always, right? Perhaps he was panicking a little. Iwaizumi had never had this fear that he would lose Oikawa soon or this knowledge that he might very well die without him. Things had never felt rushed like this before.

Iwaizumi had been doing everything he could to keep himself from glancing at the clock that afternoon, debating whether to send Oikawa a text, whether he should be the first to cave, or if he should bother because Shittykawa may not reply at all. He checked the clock three times during his dinner alone, once before and once after he had taken a bath, once after dressing, and again when he flopped down on the sofa with this magazine he was idly flipping through after just checking the time, _again_.

“Fuckin’ hell.” He murmured to himself, huffing and puffing, and he finally pulled himself from the couch. As he sulked back out of his bedroom with his cellphone in hand, he heard a tapping at the door.

There, in the late evening breeze, stood a teary-eyed Oikawa, with pink cheeks and a pink nose from the late October chill and an autumn leaf gently nestled under a lock of chocolate hair. Iwaizumi stood there watching for a moment, automatically reaching for the leaf out of impulse and habit.

Oikawa just stared at him, silently in awe and gauging his reaction. A long pause idled between them. Hajime spoke first, quietly, “I guess this means you’re sorry.” His sharp eyes grew a fraction softer and he stared back at Oikawa standing in the doorway.

He pulled another long breath before continuing, “I guess this means you’ll take back all you said before, like how much you wanted anyone but me.” A hurt expression made its way on both of their faces. Full of heartache and regret, but Iwaizumi continued, “You said you’d never come back, but here you are again.”

Oikawa choked back a sob, eyes welling up, and a single tear brimming over his perfect lashes. His voice was weak and it broke when he said, “’Cause we belong together, Iwa-chan.” The spiky-haired teen’s eyes had a fire in them now, and he opened his arms with a grunt.

Less than half a second and Oikawa was in those strong arms, surrounded by the warmth of Iwaizumi, “You’ve got a piece of me...and honestly,” Iwaizumi started, head turned away so he couldn’t look Oikawa in the face.

The taller boy beamed at him expectantly, trying to peer at his eyes, but Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa’s face into his neck and tucked his head under his chin.

Warm breath in Oikawa’s hair, he heard Iwaizumi whisper, “My life would _suck_ without you”, against the soft curls.

Oikawa was entirely bewildered. Relief washed over him and his heart was in his throat and felt as though it would rise out of him completely if he opened his mouth to say anything. He hugged Iwaizumi tighter, “Maybe I was wrong, for telling you goodbye.” He said against the column of dark skin.

Iwaizumi chuckled a little, “Well maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight.” He said softly. After a moment he finally released Oikawa’s head from his chin and peeked at his face. Oikawa kept his head there, eyes shut in contentment. He continued, “I know that I’ve got some issues, but you’re pretty fucked up too.”

Oikawa grunted a little and furrowed his brow, but he was still grinning like an idiot. A soft laugh hummed in his throat. His eyes were still shut, lips a hair away from the skin of Iwaizumi’s throat, and if he turned just right he could be kissing it. He was entertaining the thought when he felt Iwaizumi clear his throat.

A fistful of Oikawa’s hair was grabbed and his head was tugged back so Iwaizumi could see his face. Dark, burning eyes and a fully blushing face were closer than Oikawa expected.

Iwaizumi was all intensity, warm and flushed but eyes burning with something passionate and his lips were parted and dry. Oikawa could feel his short breaths on his own lips, and he very badly wanted to be delightfully incinerated by the flames just beneath the surface, threatening to break out like wildfire.

Oikawa’s whole body was still, lips parted in anticipation of Iwaizumi, eyes hooded, pupils blown and taking in every detail. He couldn’t hear anything except the beating of his own heart in his ears, but he tried to focus when he saw Iwaizumi’s mouth move in speech. “…und out, I’m nothing without you.” He heard.

A wave of lips and fire and urgency overtook the taller boy. He melted into the source of that fire, burning alive, drowning in it.

The pair molded together, fists of shirts being pulled, huffing breaths, scorching skin and a few tears as the two fell into a pile on the floor of Iwaizumi’s living room. Oikawa took advantage and straddled the shorter teen. He leaned down to his ear and whispered, “I told you _I love you_ , silly Iwa-chan~” and kissed his neck so feather light that Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he actually felt Oikawa’s lips there or not.

If Hajime could possibly blush more, he was, and he threw his arm over his eyes, “I shouldn’t love you… but I do.” He whined, believing it was a bad idea, but when Oikawa’s hips shifted and they both made their own pleasured sounds, all thought of trying not to love this difficult, dramatic, beautiful, fucked up setter of his flew out the window.

___________________________________________

Lying in the afterglow of the very new, very intense and exhausting sex, Iwaizumi was awake and staring at the ceiling of his dark room, one arm tucked behind his head, the other wrapped around the shoulders of the paler teen that snored lightly on Iwaizumi’s chest. Well, he certainly felt better.

He chuckled to himself, maybe this was good. This was what he wanted, but it was Oikawa, and if he thought taking care of him before was hard, he didn’t want to think about things being even more difficult now that there was a mutual, established love.

He pulled his free hand from under his head and dragged it over his face. A sigh escaped him, and Oikawa shifted and mumbled an “Iwaa…” in his sleep. Iwaizumi found himself smiling, wide and stupid and he probably couldn’t stop it if he tried.

Perhaps now he was a little too excited for graduation, and the future.

 

_______________________________________________

xo.  
R.


End file.
